Arda
Arda is the home city of High Penguins and the last remnant of Valnor. Its penguins are entirely contained within one city located somewhere off the coast of Antarctica. Only High Penguins live here, and it seems to be untouched by time. No one knows where it is, except High Penguins. It is rumoured it is in a different dimension entirely; not even Mayor McFlapp or Director Benny knows where it is! Background Ages ago, High Penguins built the city as a way to unite all the various High Penguin Tribes in one place during the era of The High Penguin Clans. The Waterkeeper at the time used the ice and water to create the various villages and canals that comprise the city. Important to the city's transportation and defense are the canals. The canals are a series of interconnected waterways that spiral through the city. Boats, powered by The Amulet of Water, use these waterways to transport people and things. To get into the city from the ocean, boats enter a series of water-locking chambers. Once in, the Water Amulets raises the water levels, lifting the boats until the vessel finally reaches the waterways of the City. This special entrance ensures that no unwanted ships can make it into the city. Because of these special security features and the city's location, Arda has been able to fend off numerous Khanzem attacks. In the aftermath of the Khanzem, select warriors and healers left for the South Pole in an effort to rebuild the ravaged land. Unlike the obliterated High Penguin Confederacy, their southerly friends, Arda has survived centuries in secrecy, due to the defenses their icy terrain provides. Resting on the shores of an unknown sea, behind high walls of ice and an ice gate and canal lock system passable only by the use of The Amulet of Water, there lies a large and bustling monarchic nation-state. Ruled by Triskelle, who also rules Freezeland, the capital city features a palace, an army, and many skilled warriors, Healers, and a hidden oasis which houses The Two Trees. Flanked by icy sidewalks, the city roadways are canals, which people travel by gondola. Its location is unknown. It is a huge, multi-tiered city built into an icy landscape. Looming over the city are giant ice cliffs from which it was originally built. The city rests on the shores of an ocean unknown to the public, and behind it is a frozen tundra. Places Chief Palace The Chief's palace is a large structure built on top the highest tier of the capitol city and is the most recognizable landmark. In here the Triskelle sits and makes decisions regarding the Tribe and Freezeland. Healing Huts The Healing Huts are small classroom-like structures. In these, Yagoda teaches her young, female students how to use healing abilities properly, with mannequins of Penguins carved into the ice. Spirit Oasis The Spirit Oasis is a verdant garden located in a cave in the city. Although the land outside is perpetually frozen, the Spirit Oasis is actually quite warm, though Penguins can stand the warmth here. It is a sacred High Penguin location, and it was where the Silmarils were made. The Two Trees grow here. It's known to be one of the most peaceful places in the Antarctic world. Armoury Located on the warrior training grounds, the armoury is where weapons are stored and kept in pristine condition. The armoury doubles as a war planning room where orders are given to the warriors. A few Fire Kingdom uniforms are also kept there, captured about eighty five years prior, possibly during a previous expedition to wipe out the High Penguins. Underground Ice Cavern These interconnecting ice caverns are located underneath the city and were naturally created by the ocean water eroding away the ice. The only way to get to them is to swim underneath the freezing water. Customs Marriages are arranged when tribe members turn sixteen, with the bride or groom particularly having no say in the matter. Engaged women wear "betrothal necklaces", navy blue chokers bearing blue stone pendants carved by their husband-to-be. Some females are further marginalized, forbidden by custom from learning Magic for fighting purposes. Instead, they are trained as Healers, able to use bending to heal wounds. Inhabitants *High Penguins *Triskelle (sometimes) *Yagoda *Luce(sometimes) *Vesper(sometimes) Natural Resources and Foods Being on an island, the citisens of Arda inherently are dependent on the oceans for a majority of their natural resources and well as the bounty of the frozen tundra. Sea prunes are a favuorite, while giant sea crabs are considered a delicious delicacy to those in the city. Squid and seaweed can be used to make a wide variety of dishes, including soup, seasoning, and even bread and biscuits (cookies). Naturally, hunters and fishermen of Arda are some of the best in the world in their field. One of the most prevalent natural resources of the Arda is ice. Ice is used as the main building material used to make buildings, walls, dikes, locks, and other structures, as well as a medium of magic. Trivia *The water level gate in the front of the city works just like the locks on the Panama Canal in Columbia. *The only clue to its location ever in the history of penguinkind came from the archives of Redlink Abbey. According to accounts and records dating back to the late Olde Antarctica, Arda is located within the extreme northern sector of the Lichenblossom Isles. *It is primarily a parody of Avatar: The Last Airbender's Northern Water Tribe, but it also serves a secondary parody of Redwall's Noonvale. See also * Freezeland * High Penguins * Elemental Amulets * The Two Trees * High Penguin Confederacy Category:Rooms Category:High Penguins